A transaction card includes a credit card, a debit card, a charge card, an automated teller machine (ATM) card, a stored-value card, a fleet card, an access card, a fare card, and/or the like. For example, a transaction card can be used to withdraw cash from an ATM, to complete a purchase, to pay fare for transportation, to access an area (e.g., a building or a fenced-in area), and/or the like depending on the type of the transaction card. Transaction cards often need to be activated prior to using the transaction card.